1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fishing. More specifically, the invention relates to a plurality of metal lip jig rigs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing has always been a favorite American pastime. With the advent of new plastics and materials, new fishing jigs have been developed that are better and more effective than older ones. Many of these new types of jigs and accessories are reflected in the related art as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,859 issued on Oct. 27, 1992, to Clarence L. Wirkus, describes a cast lead fishing jig comprising an upturned hook portion with a long shank imbedded in an oval shaped body of cast lead having a convex upper surface and a concave lower surface. The eye portion of the hook is bent at a right angle to protrude up from the body proximate its nose. A worm, leech or a plastic wriggler can be attached to the upturned hook portion. The jig is distinguishable for requiring an environmentally dangerous lead body made by casting around a bent hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,540 issued on Mar. 28, 2000, to Carl J. Potts, describes an artificial soft plastic fishing lure comprising three threaded fish strung on one line to simulate a school of bait fish. The fish have artificial eyes, a V-shaped dorsal fin, a dorsal rattle or fish-attracting scent in an elongated dorsal void space, and a ventral Y-shaped fiber weed guard. The artificial fishing lure is distinguishable for its requirement for various adornments, to say nothing of the fact that it is a lure, not a jig.
W.I.P.O. Patent Application No. WO/97/09875 published on Mar. 20, 1997, granted to Allen R. McDonald et al., describes a lead sinker coated with either rubber, plastic or latex and impregnated with fish oils. The lead sinker is distinguishable for being directed to only the lead sinker.
Although each of these fishing lures and accessories are novel and useful, what is really needed is an alternative to lead split shot sinkers and lead jigs that have been found to be hazardous to the environment. A replacement for these hazardous lead fishing lures and accessories would have a high demand and would be well-received in the marketplace.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a metal lip jig rig solving the aforementioned problems is desired.